


Cookies!

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: College!Arin, College!Dan, M/M, collegeAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin works at a cookie shop, and Dan is the cute regular with a very specific order. I just love College AUs too much, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies!

The student walked into the shop at three a.m. every day. He ordered three white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, a small latte with sugar-free vanilla syrup, and extra sugar packets. Arin knew so because he _also_  was in the shop at three a.m., _making_  three white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, and a small latte with sugar-free vanilla syrup, and tossing extra sugar packets at him. Arin watched him curiously afterwards while pretending to draw, as no one else came to a fucking cookie shop at three a.m..   
He stumbled in wearing a Kings X shirt that Arin was pretty sure he had seen on him at least two more times. Was the dude okay? He walked to the counter and leaned on it heavily.   
"Hey, can I have-"  
"I got it, man. Go take a seat, I'll have it out in a bit."  
"Thanks." He sounded grateful.  
"No problem."  
Arin started on the cookies and watched the boy in the corner of his eye. He laid his head on the counter, having not moved from his spot. Arin put the cookies on a plate and walked over to him.   
"You doing alright, bro?" He stayed on the other side of the counter in case he was wasted and about to blow chunks.  
"No," the sound came muffled from behind his arms.  
"What's wrong?"  
He looked up.  
"I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out but I can't bring myself to."  
Arin patted his back, assuming that he was talking to himself. Writing it off as college angst over some girl, he rounded the counter to make the latte. His heart had skipped a beat when the boy had whispered it, but it was too good to be true. Arin thought he was cute, and he was always polite. He watched him through the bags of instant coffee a lot, and stole glances while he mopped.   
Okay, he was head over fucking heels for this guy. But he didn't need to know it.  
"I'm sure she'll say yes if you just ask."  
Arin broke the silence of the empty shop.   
"You think?" The guy's hair bounced as he looked up to meet his eye.   
"Yeah! I mean, you've got good taste in coffee. Not to mention you're totally bangin'." Arin chuckled as he wiped down a mug.   
"Nah, not me. I'm gangly and gross. Thanks anyway." He laughed in return.   
"I see you here every day. I think I have credence to say that you look great even on your worst days." Oh no, Arin was overstepping his bounds. He held his breath until the guy responded.   
"Yeah, I guess you do see me every day. Shit, do you even know my name?"  
Arin shook his head, and he smiled.  
"I'm Dan Avidan. You're Arin, I know that."  
Arin stammered.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"The nametag. You're wearing one." Dan rolled his eyes.   
"Oh, yeah." Arin blushed hotly. He didn't even think about the nametag.  
"So why are you working here?"  
"Can't you tell? I love cookies. And coffee. And late night shifts." Arin gave him an exasperated look and sighed dramatically.   
"Oh, I bet. Just dying to get your hands on the only late night customer."  
"Mhm, just trying to get that sweet ass." Arin looked over at his butt, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Dan laughed loudly, curling into himself a bit.   
"God, shut up."  
Arin was beaming, setting the latte down in front of him.   
"So why are you here every day?"  
"I need these cookies, man. I actually come here twice a day, but you aren't here for breakfast."  
"Oh, I didn't realize you liked our food so much."  
"It's good, man!"  
"You're going to have cholesterol issues."  
"Why, because you're so sweet?" Dan smiled, and Arin swore he was going to pass out.  
"Go eat your cookies, bastard." Arin bopped him on the head with the tray.  
"So cruel." Dan grabbed his head and faked tears. He was there an hour with homework before he finally said goodnight.   
\---  
Arin was checking his hair in the display case when Dan burst in to the shop two hours earlier than usual. He had tulips in his hand and he crossed the cafe in six large strides.   
"Go on a date with me." Dan was breathing heavily, and his forehead was beaded with sweat.   
"What? What's up, dude?" Arin checked the time. It was only 1:42.  
"Go out with me." Dan had a focused look in his eye.  
"I don't... are you rehearsing for something?" Dan shoved the tulips in his hand towards Arin as though he had forgotten about them. Arin's heart was racing, and he stuttered.

"Did- did you run here?"  
Dan nodded, catching his breath.  
"Can I have some water?"  
Arin grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge and handed it to him.  
"Thanks."  
Dan drank half of it before he looked back up.  
"I want you to go on a date with me."  
Arin thought he was going to die. Him, on a date with Dan? He couldn't be that lucky.   
"You... do? Why?"  
Dan looked just as confused as he did.  
"Why not? You're cute, you're funny, you make good coffee. What's not to like?"  
"I'm not really- I'm not good looking or anything."  
Dan mimicked Arin from the previous night.  
"I see you every day, I feel like I have credence to say that you look great even on your worst days."  
Arin tried to change the subject.  
"Why were you running...?"  
"I got a boost of courage to come and ask you since I chickened out last night. I wanted to see you as soon as possible."  
Dan gave a flirty smile that was lost in a coughing fit.   
"You alright?"  
"I'm asthmatic."  
"Good god, dude. Do you have your inhaler?"  
"It's in... my dorm." Dan wheezed. He could barely be understood through the strain on his voice.  
"Holy shit. Okay, where's your dorm?"  
"14B."  
"Alright, hold on. Keep- uh, keep drinking water? But don't choke."  
Arin didn't know how to handle an asthma attack. He switched the sign to Closed and grabbed Dan, who looked panicked.   
"I can't... breathe. I can't- shit, I'm gonna die!"   
"Stop talking, focus on deep breaths."  
Arin walked with him slowly to the nearest dorm, looking up to make sure he was still conscious. His face was pale, and he was having trouble staying on his feet. They got to his door and Arin ran inside.  
"My rescue inhaler. It's... it's purple or some shit."  
"Very discriptive, thanks."  
Arin grabbed the circular device and brought it back to Dan. Dan went into a serious state as he used the inhaler, counting his breaths between puffs of medication. He breathed deeply and smiled at Arin from his place sitting on the floor.   
"See, you just took my breath away."  
" _Not_ the time, Dan."  
"Arin, just give me a chance. One date."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Come on, just-" Dan stopped.  
"Wait, you're saying yes?"  
"Yeah, bro! I've been waiting to say something, but I thought you were dating a girl."  
"I've just been trying to get your attention... it's stupid now that I think about it."  
"Do you wanna go see a movie on Friday?"  
"No, I want to talk to you more. What about dinner? Tomorrow night?"  
"I'm working tomorrow."  
"Just trust me."  
"Okay, come pick me up whenever."  
"You got it."  
\---  
The next day, Arin was regretting saying 'whenever'. His shift had already started when he gave up on Dan coming over. Maybe he didn't really like him. Maybe it was just a joke, and Dan would come in to laugh at him later.   
Maybe-  
These thoughts had continued until 3:00, when Dan burst into the shop with a picnic basket in his arms. Arin looked up to see him pulling a tablecloth out of it and setting one of the cafe tables.   
"What's this?" He wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to where he was setting up two candles.   
"I told you to trust me. Come on, no one else is here. Eat dinner with me."  
The tablecloth was too big for the table, and it shifted when Arin's feet connected with it as he fumbled into the chair. Dan set out chicken alfredo for both of them and two sodas.   
"I thought spaghetti was cliché, but I didn't know if you had allergies."  
"It looks great, Dan. C'mon, sit with me." Arin reassured him, holding his bicep as he worried with the placement of forks and whatnot.   
He sat down slowly, trying not to knock the lit candles over. Arin set his hand halfway across the table and Dan set his on top of it.   
"It's alright. This is fucking awesome."  
"It seemed like a good idea. I didn't want to wait until Friday, and we're both here every day anyway."  
Dan was bashful about the compliment, and tried to pass it off casually.   
"Well, this is definitely something we should make a regular thing." "Yeah, we could do this every day, if you wanted." Dan looked hopeful, and Arin realized he wanted it way more than he originally thought. 

"I'll buy tomorrow, since I'm off. I'll meet you at your dorm for a movie night."  
"I have Netflix, if you wanted to start a show together."  
"Wow, that's a pretty big commitment. I might need a title for something like that, Mr. Avidan." Arin smirked at him, the awkwardness from before having disappeared.   
"Maybe I should put a ring on it." He cocked his eyebrow and lost his composure as he laughed.   
"Oh my god," Arin chuckled as he spun the noodles on his fork. After they were in his mouth, he started talking.  
"I've never seen The Walking Dead, so-"  
"For the love of God, Arin. Don't talk with your mouth full." He put a napkin over the younger man's mouth.  
"Okay, Mom." Arin grabbed the napkin and wiped the alfredo sauce from his face.   
Dan put on a Jewish mother voice, pointing at Arin sternly.  
"No girl will ever marry a man who speaks with his mouth full."  
Arin smiled at the impression, and how spot on it sounded. The empty cafe, his laughter bouncing off of the linoleum, and the smell of cookies and Italian food in the air, it felt nice.   
It felt like this was every day, like this was his life, so familiar and comfortable.  
It felt like... well, it felt like three white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies, a small latte with sugar-free vanilla syrup, and extra sugar packets.  
This felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
